When There Was Just You and Me
by Freakgonewild
Summary: Sequel to Spin the Bottle Logan and Quinn are now a public couple...but things are said about the couple. Can they stick together through this... Chapter 4 Up!
1. Lola, you and your big mouth!

**Another story should I continue?**

**OK HERE WE GO!!!!**

You know that feeling when you mad at some-one but act all sweet and say 'Oh it's ok' but in your head you feel zapping them with you zap watch. It was lunch when Lola shouted something at me and Logan interrupting us staring it each others eyes .At this very moment Logan and I were staring at the gang furious, shocked and hurt.

"Lola, you all want us to break up!" Logan said shocked.

"Yep don't we" She nodded looking at the rest who were getting nervous.

"Why?" Quinn said looking and sounding hurt. Logan wanted to get up and deck on of them so hard for making Quinn sound hurt.

"Well, 1. Ew you two are gross. And committing social suicide!"

"So!!" they said in unison.

"Me and the other three over there want it back to the way it use to be!"

"In what way Lola!!!??!" Logan growled ,Lola was getting nervous by this anger that was coming over him.

"Back to the way when, Chase and Zoey were in love, well actually that wasn't back then…. Ok what I'm saying is that we want it to be like right now except Logan went back to the inconsiderate jerk he still is, flirting with girls and always talking about himself and Quinn going back to the science nerd that no-one would date and that always dressed like a freak! And best of all they can go back to ignoring, bickering, insulting and hating each other!!!" Lola was looking down at her fingering counting each thing they had to go back to that she didn't notice Quinn was crying, not sobbing just tears rolling down her cheeks and Logan had tears in his eyes but was battling hard to keep them in. Chase and Michael were about to laugh at Logan and Quinn in tears but Zoey knew better and stopped them touching their shoulders showing them that what Lola said about them was mean.

"Quinn, Logan…." Zoey started but Lola cut her off.

"Thanks Zoey but I can take it from here…. My point is that ¾ of the schools population well the other ¼ is he teachers and staff but pretty much all of PCA students don't like you two together….your both ruining the Status Quo and are very annoying , don't believe me, read the PCA News 'GOSSIP OF THE DAY!"

Lola then looked up to see two very hurt and upset people with tears in their eyes. Only then did she realise she may have said too much.

"People really think that?"

Lola couldn't help but blurt out more.

"Yep most think that you to will break up before summer vacation"

She gasped in her head she pinky swore to Lisa not to tell that to them but she blabs gossip its in her nature.

"Well, if you all don't like us then we're leaving, C'mon Logan"

Quinn stormed off but stopped to wait for Logan seeing as he was carrying her stuff.

"Logan...I'm..—"

"Lola I think you said enough .Bye!" He growled at Lola then growled a bye to each of them glaring at them as well.

Logan got to Quinn she took her bag and put the strap on her shoulder then started crying into Logan's chest, Logan wrapped a arm around her shoulder comforting her.

He wanted to bring her back to his dorm to let her rest for a while, but he had to pass the Lunch table again to get to either of their classes or dorms. He led her past them and he started glaring and snarling at Lola when she saw Quinn so upset. Quinn was oblivious to all this as she was lost in thought and crying.

When they got to the dorm Logan rang Dean Rivers office telling that both Quinn and himself were sick and to ring the teachers. He thought it was better to let Quinn rest and as well he couldn't leave her alone. What if one of _them_ came??

Logan lay down beside her on the top bunk and fell asleep instantly.

----BACK—AT---LUNCH—TABLE---

When Quinn and Logan walked past us to go to their dorms Lola felt so guilty and stupid for saying all that stuff about them, she probably lost two friends right there. She felt sick.

"Lola how could you say all those things" Zoey yelled at her.

"And all of it isn't true!" Michael yelled at her as well.

"Actually Michael most of it is true…" Chase replied.

"Oh Ok…"

"We just lost to of our closest friends because of you at your big fat mouth!!!" Zoey growled at her"

----Back with Logan------

I was making my way to the registration office to talk to Dean Rivers.

The secretary let me through.

When I knocked I heard a faint 'come in'.

When I walked in Dean was playing with a mini bake oven?

"What can I do for you Mr. Reese and how is your throat any better.?"

"Yeah it is but Quinn's is still sore she's asleep at the moment."

"Can I ask you something Dean Rivers?"

"Yes son, go right ahead"

"Me and Quinn want to move into a dorm room together."

"What!"

"Our friends don't want us around any more so were moving out of their hair and I couldn't leave Quinn alone , she needs me."

"Well alright then but can I ask a favour of you Logan?"

"OK?"

"Will you both be mature roommates just cause I allow you both to do this doesn't mean you can 'do it' every night" Dean Rivers said very serious.

Logan blushed and bit his lip trying not to laugh but it was very hard.

"We won't be like that we'll be mature about the situation"

"Good"

"Good"

"Well bye Logan"

"Bye" Logan was about to walk out the door but forgot to say something.

"Thanks Dean Rivers"

Dean smiled in return.

Logan now had to get Quinn's opinion.

'_Quinn, I'm burnin up for you baby!'_

**Ok I wanted to start a story like this…**

**Its to show how much of a bond Quogan have for each other.**

**And that they'll stick with each other in any situation.**

**This chapter is called 'You and your big mouth** '


	2. FlashBack: First day in Open Air

**Sorry for the long wait but my Grandad was really sick and I was going to update but I got a phone call saying that he died….**

**RIP Granda….Miss You.**

**If this isn't good or too short please ignore it.**

**Please.**

**I Might update next week after this when I'm feeling a bit better.**

**You guys ROCK if you understand the situation…**

**-----Logan-------**

As I was walking from Deans office a few people stare at me. Its normal. Seeing as its only a week since the little '_confession' _me and Quinn made. The day after Prom was the worst though. I remember it like it was only a week ago…

_**Flask back….**_

_Logan and Quinn were sitting in the lounge watching Girly Cow. The lounge was strangely empty and the only sound was of the characters talking….well screaming on the TV. They didn't notice was the little webcam in the plant beside the television watching them…._

_Zoey and the rest of the gang and half of the school were watching them off of the flatscreen TV in the Boys Lounge watching with fascination of this seemingly strange new couple on campus._

_Logan, now tired of watching Girly Cow, kissed Quinn's cheek distracting her for the exciting yet stupid cartoon on in front of her. Quinn grinned but didn't loose eye contact with the TV. Logan put his arm around her and squeezed her into him while he rubbed her arm with his hand. She was getting less and less interested in Girly Cow and more interested in the male sitting beside her. So she cracked. She turned round to him startling him on the way and kissed him with much force on the lips. He wasn't mad at her for scaring him (any more)._

_The other watch in amazement as the two got on. No arguing. No 'Spaz'. No 'Jerk'. Nothing.(well except them kissing)._

_Lola couldn't take them kissing any more and ran out of the lounge. Zoey called after her but she didn't listen. She ran to the lounge. When she got to the quietly opened it and walked over slowly. And she saw it. Logan and Quinn making out right in front of her. Disgusting. That is only word to describe the scene in front of her. She walked over behind the couch and smiled and waved at the hidden camera. Then she pointed to Logan and Quinn's head and mouth 'EW!' and gagged. Then she winked at the camera (all for the people. Do it for the fans). Both Logan and Quinn were oblivious to this. When she was done signalling to the camera she put each hand behind Logan and Quinn's heads. Then she pushed their heads together making them bang. They both immediately stopped kissing. Looked at each other then slowly turned to Lola and glared at her. She was happy, 'no kissing yay!. After all that she put her head in between Logan and Quinn's and turned their heads to the camera. She winked then said to them "Smile for the camera". Quinn's cheeks began to heat up and Logan's was getting red too. But not from embarrassment only anger._

_**Flashback end.**_

I didn't realise I was at my dorm already. I knocked incase she was till asleep.

"Come in!" she a cheerful voice.

"Your happy" I said walking in the door sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I have some news…"

"Shoot"

"Me and You are living in a dorm room together!"

She had tears in her No….

"Quinn?"


	3. The Move

I'M FEELING BETTERISH?

Oh and thanks brebri102 for giving me that push.

"_Quinn?"_

"I can't believe Lola and rest ditched us"

"But our dorm room???!!"

"I know…wait WHAT!"

"Yeah I asked the Dean"

"Really?" Quinn was delighted to hear that. But what will other students think. Two teenagers moving in together.

Are they married?

"Logan this is ….." Quinn quite unsure what to say. Logan was frustrated now with the long wait so he started to leave.

"Logan, wait."

"Yes?" Logan said in an annoyed tone. He cant' wait he has no patience for this. The anger management isn't helping either. The truth is that it's a lot scarier than said to be...

"Thanks I love the idea of staying with you..."

Logan's face completely lit up. He ran over to Quinn lifted he up spun he around squeezing her against him.

"We won't regret this not one bit..."

LATER ON

Quinn went back to her dorm then to pack. We she opened the door Lola and Zoey were staring into Zoey's laptop on the couch. Quinn kept silent, like she had just locked her mouth and threw the key into a river. She walked over to her closet and started to take everything she owned out. From Quinnventions to clothes. Zoey and Lola just sat watching unable to speak. Lola finally found the courage.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn ignored her. The lock was still tightly shut.

"Quinn. I'm talking to you hello?" Lola was standing up now getting annoyed with no one talking to her.

"Do you say anything Zo?" Quinn turned around to Zoey who sat there afraid to say anything.

Quinn cursed herself she just gave in letting Lola know that she was a tiny bit paying attention. She need's to get a padlock for this mouth of hers.

"Quinn!" Lola was now jumping up and down continuously.

'Real mature Lola….' Zoey whispered under her breath.

By then Quinn had everything ready to move. She took her cell phone out and dialled Logan's number.

'**Hello?'**

"Hey baby can you come over and help me with my stuff, some of it is really heavy"

'**Yeah Chauncey is here with like fifty servant to help with my stuff.'**

"What? help moving your clothes….Oh yeah you need them to move that mirror of yours…make sure they don't break it , you'd be heartbroken"

'**Ha Ha, Ha very funny, no I own the TV, the radio , the computer…practically every thing in there**!'

"Ok can you come now and help me"

'**Ok on my way!' **

Quinn looked round to see Lola standing close to her ear listening to her and Logan conversation.

Lola noticed Quinn was no longer talking to the Phone but standing there glaring.

"Sorry" Lola whisper-laughed. Quinn looked shocked 'what's so funny? Huh?'

Just before Quinn answered to Lola, Logan came running in the door. Quinn smiled. Logan smiled till he saw who the other two people in the room was. Suddenly he started giving them each a glare. Lola and Zoey got taken abit aback by Logan's sudden change.

"So babe, what will I bring?" Logan asked Quinn giving her that sweet smile again.

"These, and this invention… on second thought tell Chauncey to ask two of the servant to bring it…maybe three?" Quinn handed Logan the three boxes of clothes. Logan nodded and brought them to their new dorm. When Logan came back he had three men with him.

"Quinn..i'd like you to meet my dad's accountant." Logan pointed to a tall man with a lot of wrinkles, he had glasses that look that they haven't been updated in what…30 years? He had dungarees on him with a badge saying 'Reese household'. He smiled warmly at Quinn.

"My dad's gardener" This man was way younger . He has blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing dungarees too but the badge said 'Connor ,Reese household's, Irish gardener. Quinn studied the last guy. He had brown eyes just the same willing loving power Logan's had. He had brown spiked hair and was tan. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying 'I'm a BAD BOY, ARREST me and sneakers. He smirked at Quinn.

Is he…

Just as Logan was about to speak the third guy spoke up.

"So you're the lovely lady this guy over here never shut up about. I'm Zac Logan's brother. And yes I am better looking thank you very much." Quinn giggled and Logan groaned.

"Can you just get her stuff to the dorm…NOW!"

"Ok, Ok," he smirked at Quinn once again which set Logan off again.

"GO"

"fine"

Once the three men were done Logan and Quinn dismissed them..well the gardener and the accountant Zac left before Logan was finished the word DONE.

Logan and Quinn forgot about Zoey and Lola on the couch staring at the scene in front of them. Logan told Quinn to meet him in five minutes at SushiRoxs.

Out of three minutes Quinn had her bag and was walking out the door. Before she turned round and glared at Zoey and Lola. Then she smirked. After she left.

Zoey's phone started to ring. She read the screen :MICHEAL: When she ansewered Michael shouted from the other line.

"Zo we have a problem Quinn and Logan are moved out!"

"No kidding?"

**I liked that chapter**

**Yes Logan has a brother. Its funny seeing a older brother embarrass Logan that…..**

**Til next time**


	4. One Apology

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT BUT I AM GIVING YOU GUYS THE ****NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU GUYS DON'T MIND!**

Any ways it must be months since I updated and I give my apologies to each person who read , favourited and reviewed my story.

Zoey, Chase , Lola and Michael sat in the girls dorm staring blankly at the wall. The wall held a picture of them all at prom. Zoey had her hand on Chase's chest smiling at the camera and Chase was smiling down at Zoey. To the right of them was Lola, she was standing with her hands on her hips , posing happily to the camera and Michael was to her right and he was pointing to the camera and smirking. To the right of him was Logan and Quinn who stood pressed together and Logan's hands over her waist and Quinn's hands over his arms.

Lola sighed and looked over at Michael who was in deep thought.

Lola couldn't believe that just a week ago they were all laughing and hanging out in the Lounge but she had to ruin it.

Michael was thinking about all the moments Logan and Quinn had from before they were dating and the result was a lot.

Chase couldn't take this silence any more and as well he couldn't take any more of this situation.

He got up and walked out the door and headed to Logan and Quinn's room.

*Logan and Quinn's room*

"Logan, Get back here !" Quinn shouted at Logan. They were fighting but in a playful way. Logan had stole Quinn's laser watch when she refused to call him 'hottie'.

Logan was hiding under the bed waiting for her to go by.

"Logan this isn't funny " Quinn said looking around their spacious room.

She designed the room. To have space for both their things. Logan's weights on the left side of the room with the wall painted blue and her experiments and gadgets on the right side with the wall painted lilac and dark purple. And in the centre of the room was the TV area with the computers and DVD players. It was painted cream.

Logan's dad Malcolm some how got the Dean to build each their own room. (Bedroom) since money was involved the Dean agreed. Quinn's room was really girly with pink , flowers and loads of boy celebrities posters on the wall. She kept her clothes in the closet but also keeps her Quinnvention's there too.

Logan's room (which he's now hiding in at the moment) was light blue in colour and he had his directing equipment and movie posters of the movies his dad directed.

Quinn was getting less irritated with the fact Logan stole her laser gun.

She grabbed her knock out spray off the desk and listen carefully for Logan to make a noise. Logan lay under his bed , he slowly pulled himself out and stood up quietly and stepped closer to his opened door. Quinn had an idea. She slid over the main door and shouted out to Logan "Okay I give up I'm going to the Lounge, Bye Logan!" she opened the door and slammed it but remained in the room. Logan sighed and walked toward his door clueless. Hearing the sigh Quinn snuck up to Logan's door and leaned up against the wall waiting for him. As soon as he got close enough , Quinn jumped out and sprayed the Knock Out spray. Logan fell to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha!...Logan?" Quinn looked puzzled, she didn't spray that much. Only enough to knock him out for few seconds. Little did she know Logan was pretending.

Logan smiled to himself, listening to Quinn going into panic.

"Logan! Logan! Baby? Wake up! Please?" Quinn yelled, now kneeling beside Logan with her hand on his chest.

She spotted his smirk. So she decided to play along.

"Well, if Logans knocked out, I wonder who I'll make out with?" she said in a sweet innocent voice.

Logan's eyes shot open and he sat up and grabbed Quinn's cheeks and kissed her with force, she kissed back but pulled back after a few seconds. She got up and ran around the room laughing , Logan chased her and grabbed her waist from behind.

"Not so fast Ms Pensky" he said.

"What are you going to do about it Mr. Reese?" she said.

"Easy, this" he started tickling her to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Logan went to the door. To find Chase.

"What do you want?" Logan shot at him. Chase winced Logan was mean but not harsh.

"To fix this "Chase told him.

"What's to fix , now if you excuse me" Logan said closing the door , Chase stuck his foot through the gap making closing the door impossible .

"Wait, hear me out " Chase said.

"We did and you guys said enough" Logan glared at him.

"Please?" Chase.

Quinn came to the door and looked at Logan for a second then to Chase.

"Come in Chase" Quinn said, Logan looked shocked but got over it Chase was the same.

Chase walked into the room and gasped. The room was huge like an apartment. He sat on the couch , Logan stood facing him and Quinn sat on the coffee table beside Logan.

"Woah this place is awesome!" Chase said. Quinn and Logan smiled , Yes their room was awesome .

"So what do you want Chase?, I know you didn't come here to admire the room" Quinn stated.

"I want to fix this , back to when we hang out like friends." Chase told them.

"You miss us?" Logan smirked.

"Not just me , Zoey , Michael and even Lola does too!" Chase said.

"Pssh! Lola doesn't miss us ,she's probably being dramatic!" Logan said.

"No she's serious ,we all are"

"Okay Chase we believe you ,but I'm still hurt by all those things you guys said so…" Quinn started. Logan finished for her.

"So… yeah, do you guys expect us to come back crawling to you guys cause you apologised"

"I was apologising for everyone "

"I'd rather hear one from each person and they have to mean it" Logan stated.

"Chase?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Quinn"

"I forgive you since you came over to try to sort this out"

"Thanks Quinn" Quinn looked at Logan telling him to forgive him too.

"Okay Chase you can leave " Logan told him. Quinn gave him a look and Logan answered again.

"I for—for—…I forgive you Chase"

"Thanks Logan"

"Now if you excuse us Chase Quinn and I were discussing something before you came"

"Alright then, Bye "

Chase got up and walked to the door but turned to them again.

"Thanks guys" He said. Quinn smiled and Logan smirked. When Chase left Quinn turned to Logan confused.

"We weren't discussing anything before he came"

"I know, I just wanted to do this" Logan gave Quinn a peck on the lips.

"I love you , you know?" Quinn said smiling.

"I know." He kissed her again.

*Back at the girls dorm*

Chase got back smiling and as soon as he opened the door Zoey was there ready to ask questions.

"Where were you? Who with? Ugh! Where? Wait what did you go for ?" she asked .

"Woah Zo calm down!"

"Dude where were you ?" Michael asked.

"Quinn and Logan's room"

"Quinn and Logan?, They let in? What's their room like?" Michael asked.

"Yes Quinn and Logan's , yes they let me in and their room is huge!"

"Well?" Zoey asked .

"Well what Zo?" Chase asked

"What did they say?" she asked.

"The forgave me" Zoey and Michael faces lit up. Michael then spoke.

"Cool we are all friends again!"

"Not exactly"

"What you mean?" Zoey asked.

"I'm mean the forgave 'Me'"

"So?"

"That means me only Zo."

"What!" Michael yelled.

"They want you guys to apologise too"

"Oh I can do that" Zoey said.

"One problem" Michael told them.

"What?"

"How to get Lola to apologise?"

"Oh Yeah"

"Where is Lola?" Chase asked noticing she wasn't in the room.

"At Sushi Rox with Vince"

"Of Course she is"

"Hey Chase you want to see a movie ?" Zoey asked.

"Okay" He answered walking towards the door with Zoey. Once they left, Michael was on his own.

"Why do I have to be the one on their own every time!" He started pacing.

"Hey! I have an idea"

He pulled out his phone and started to dial a number.

"Hey Lisa , Do you want to get a smoothie, Okay meet you in a few minutes"

Michael started dancing.

"I'm going to get a smoothie!"

As Michael was dancing Lola came in, she stood in shock watching him 'Happy Dance'

When Michael notices her , he was going to give an explanation but Lola cut him off.

"I don't want to know"

**Okay, done !**

**Watcha think, I like this chappie.**

**Okay so far , we've enter Logan and Quinn's dorm room and them forgiving Chase and finding out that each of the others have to apologise.**

**And to let you guys know this is actually a seqeuel to Spin the Bottle.**

**Sorry I'll put that note in the summary.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW.**

**TIL NEXT TIME **

**-thegoodlife1- **

**)**

**And as well does any one reading this a seddie fan cause I am.**


End file.
